The Missing Numbers
by Aloiv
Summary: The Nobody. Nothing but an empty shell and soul of people who lost their hearts to Darkness. Organization XIII. The most powerful Nobodies because of their strong hearts. But what of those cast out of the Organization?
1. Prelude

An empty void. A place where nothing exists, but still is there. Where up and down have no difference. A place where the known is unknown and the unknown is known. Where questions don't have answers.

A place of nothing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up…"

A voice was calling in the distance

"Wake up…"

A voice that seemed like unearthly dissonance, echoing endlessly.

"Can you speak?" The mystery voice had boomed.

"Yes… barely." A small voice had called out in response. Things were starting to become clear. The voices started to sound natural, no longer meshed in confusion.

"Good, now tell me your name." The same booming voice had called out.

"My name?" There was a long pause, many questions floating about, but no answers for them.

"I don't know…." The small voice called out

The booming voice rumbled with laughter "You don't know? You haven't a name?"

Still questions but no answers to fill them. A time where everything is unknown, but still known.

"I don't know. I can't remember…" The small voice responded, a tone of frustration in his words.

The voice boomed again. "Well, if you can't remember your name, can you remember anything?"

"…Yes, bit's and pieces." A million different fragments of people, places, words, pictures flew threw his mind, scattered a million different directions. Many questions, still no answers.

"I suppose that would be the case. Many of the others had the same dilemma. Tell me, what kind of emotions do these memories give you?" The booming voice asked

"…Nothing." The small voice answered.

"That's to be expected as we-"

"But…" The small voice had interrupted

"There is something…"

"Hmm?" The booming voice said "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. I can't feel anything, but there is something that lingers there. Something I can't forget. Something I don't want to forget." The small voice had called out

"Interesting… you say you don't know your name, but then, what can I call you?" The booming voice called out.

"…Luxemas."


	2. Chapter 1: Luxemas

"Luxemas?" The booming voice said. "Alright then Luxemas, can you open your eyes?"

Luxemas eyes opened slowly. Above him, he saw a dull, grey light shining down on him. In front of him, he saw a figure in a black cloak. Then he saw himself. He was laying on the ground. "Yes… I can see myself, and you. Who are you?"

The man laughed. His voice was no longer so loud, but still had a deep tone to it "Yes, where are my manners? You can call me Xemnas."

"Xemnas…" Luxemas had repeated. "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." said Xemnas

Luxemas look down at himself, then back up to Xemnas. "Why am I naked?"

Xemnas laughed deeply. The sound of his voice carried off into the endless void of nothingness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luxemas was sitting in a small, but cozy room. The room was a very dull grey, containing only the essentials. A bed, a dresser, a night stand, a lamp, and the like. There was also mirror to his right. He looked into it and saw his face for the first time. His hair was long and stringy, with a dark brown color. His eyes were Hazel, except his for a quarter of his right eye, which was blue. He was wearing clothing now, but only a grey night shirt, and some boxers to go along with it. He laid back on the bed and stared up into the ceiling for a while, then he heard someone knock at his door.

"Yeah, come in." He said annoyed. The door opened, and another man wearing a black cloak came walking in. He had red spiky hair, and turquoise colored eyes.

"So, I see you're decent now. Luxemas, was it?" The man said.

Luxemas continued to stare off into the ceiling. "Uh-huh. Who's asking?"

The man closed the door behind him and walked up to the bed. "Forgive my rudeness, I forgot my manners. The name is Axel. Don't go forgetting it anytime soon."

Luxemas sat up and looked at Axel. "Okay… why are you here? You the welcoming committee or something? Cause I sure as heck don't have any clue to what is going on."

Axel crossed his arms across his chest, and shook his head. He sighed in annoyance "It's such a pain to explain everything. Here's the short version. You are a Nobody like me. You do not have a heart, because yours was stolen by the Heartless. You are the body and soul of the person you once were, and you don't have any feelings. Get it?"

Luxemas looked at Axel for a while, and held his fist close to his own chest. "No heart?"

Axel shook his head "Yup. You're nothing but an empty shell. I'm glad you get the picture."

Luxemas pulled his fist away from his chest and held it in front of his face. He opened it and looked at his palm. "So, did I die or something?"

"You could say that," Axel said as he started to walk around the room. "You know, it really pains me to see such a young person to be the victim of a heartless," He said sarcastically "So much they haven't experienced, I brings a tear to my eye." He looked back at Luxemas and grinned smugly.

Luxemas looked at him with a frown "I thought you said we didn't have feelings."

Axel laughed loudly "And that's the irony! We don't have feelings, but we still remember what it was like to have them! It seems fate has a cruel sense of humor."

Luxemas laid back down and looked at the ceiling again. "This is a lot to take in you know. Would you mind leaving me alone for a while?"

Axel bowed down mockingly. "As you wish your majesty." He got back up and started to walk towards the door, then stopped short. "Oh, one last thing," He snapped his fingers, and a black robe appeared at the foot of the bed. "Put these on as soon as you're ready to leave. We have some tests for you." With that, he walked out of the room.

Luxemas got up and held the robes up in front of him. "Nobodies, huh? Well, at least they have a good sense in style."


	3. Chapter 2: Organization XIII

Luxemas slipped on his robe, and looked at himself in the mirror, checking out how the robe looked on him. He then opened the door and walked into the hall way. He looked around, and saw Axel standing at the other side waiting for him.

"You done?" He said from across the hall.

Luxemas walked down to where he was. "Uh-huh. I have to say though, these robes are pretty cool looking." Luxemas said as he examined his robe further.

Axel grinned. "Well, that the organization for you. We're all about style." He said sarcastically. "So, you ready?"

Luxemas nodded. "Might as well. I've got nothing better to do."

Axel chuckled a little. "Now you're starting to get it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luxemas was standing in the middle of a large living room, along the walls were bookcases, paintings, shelves, and in the middle was a porcelain statuette on a pedestal. He looked around for a while, until he heard a voice behind him.

"Glad to see you've made it…" Another man in a black coat appeared behind him. Luxemas turned around quickly and looked at him.

"Great, another one? How many are there of you?" He said in annoyance

"Thirteen actually, but that could change soon." He removed his hood, and revealed his face. He had long blue hair, and an X shaped scar on his face.

"In case you are wondering, I am Saïx. Number seven of Organization XII." Luxemas loosened up

"Okay, I'm…" Before he could finish what he was saying, he was interrupted.

"I know, Luxemas. Xemnas already told me." Luxemas backed away and sighed

"Well, now that we're on a first name basis, do you think you can tell me what's going on? Why am I here? What do you guys want with me?"

"Quite simple really," Saïx said "We want you to join the Organization, or more like…" Saïx snapped his fingers and from out of the ground came strange white creatures. They moved in an almost sporadic way and circled around Luxemas. "We want to see if you're worthy to join the Organization." With that said, A dark portal opened up behind Saïx, and he walked backwards into it.

"What! Wait, hold on!" Luxemas had said, but he was already gone. The creatures stalked around him slowly. He held his fists up, but was in utter confusion. "What do I do, what do I do!" One of the creatures jumped up into the air, and headed did a dive bomb down at him. He held his arms up and yelled in panic.

"AHHHHHHH!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure it was alright to just leave him alone like that? He is just a kid after all." Axel leaned against the wall and looked at Saïx. Saïx was looking into a large orb that showed what was happening in the room Luxemas was in.

"You're too soft Axel. You've changed ever sense Roxas showed up." Axel stepped forward and glared at Saïx.

"What do you mean by that? All I'm saying is that for all we know, this kid might not even know how to fight back!" Saïx laughed and turned to face Axel.

"You're right. I guess this will make it interesting, won't it?" Axel stood back, and looked at the ground in disgust.

"Bastard…" Saïx turned back to the orb and watched Luxemas' struggle.

"Don't worry," He said in his signature monotonous voice, "He has something up his sleeves."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luxemas was able to jump out of the way in time, just barely avoiding the creature's attack. He ran away, but the creatures had pursued after him. He tried to dodge their attacks as much as he could, but was slamed against the wall by one of them

"Dammit…" He got up off the ground and grabed a book off one of the nearby bookshelves, "Get away from me!" He threw the book at on of the creatures, and to his surprise, it fell to the ground. "Huh?" He looked over at it, and saw it impaled with sheets of paper. "What? How did I…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A grin came across Saïx face. "It looks like he may be useful after all…"


	4. Chapter 3: You Awake

"Saïx, do you find entertainment in this?" Axel said as he looked into the fight taking place. "Just sending people into a fight they never asked to be in?"

Saïx looked Axel in the eye and laughed in his face, his laugh almost mocking his words. "Axel, you know as well as I do that he's no person, he's a nobody. Like you, like me, like everyone else in The Organization. Just a shell of who we once were."

His words made Axel's face cringe, but then his cringe turned into a disappointed frown. It was true. They really were nobody. They didn't have a heart, they didn't have a soul, they had nothing but a body and memories of who they used to be. Axel wanted to feel sad, but that would have been impossible. He looked back at the orb that was displaying the event at hand. Saïx gave a sadistic grin. "It looks like our subject is done…"

* * *

Luxemas had fallen on his knees. He was panting, sweat dripping down his face. He took a few moments to catch his breath. "What… was that?" He muttered out loud. He held his hands in front of his face and looked at them as if he'd never seen them before. "What did I just do?" He looked up at the room, which was once it order, but was now a complete mess. Papers were scattered all over the room, and some were lodged into walls as if they were darts. He continued to look around, until a black portal appeared in front of him.

Out of the portal stood Saïx, he gave a menacing grin at Luxemas. "Had enough?" He said in his dull, jaded voice. Luxemas looked at him with rage in his eyes and stood up. "What was that? You send me into a room and leave me to fight for myself? You're nothing but a dirty rotten…" Before he could finish what he was saying, he fell to the floor out of exhaustion. Saïx shook his head in disappointment. "I thought you would be tougher than that…"

* * *

It was dark and raining. Lighting flashed periodically, turning the darkness to light. There were two people standing under a large tree. One a boy with long hair, the other was man wearing a hooded shirt. The hooded man lunged forward at the boy, and knocked him to the ground, holding his throat. The hooded man mouth moved as if it was yelling, but there was no sound. His face drenched with water… was he crying, or was that just the rain? Finally, the boy with the long hair spoke out only two words "Forgive me," then he fell to the ground and  
stopped moving. The hooded man looked up into the sky and let out a scream of pure agony.

* * *

Luxemas shot up, his face dripping with sweat. He was on his bed from the room they had given him. His heart was racing. "Was it a dream?" He said, rubbing his hand over his face.

"No, that would be impossible." A man walked into his room. He was very large, well built, and quite muscular. He had brown, straggly hair that was brought back, and piercing blue eyes. "Good to see you're awake." He sat down in a nearby chair and looked at Luxemas.

Luxemas sat up and switched over so his was sitting on the bed side. "What do you mean that's impossible, and who are you?" The man cracked his knuckles, still looking at him attentively. "Forgive my rudeness. I'm Lexaeus, the Silent Hero." He was very stoic. His words almost sounded as if they were preplanned, and his motive's were impossible to predict. It was like he was the true essence of a nobody. He showed no emotion, even if it was fake.

"I say it's impossible, because it is. Dreams are figments of the imagination, a linking between the mind and heart. We don't have hearts, so therefore we can't dream."

"So what would you call it then?" Luxemas said with peaked curiosity.

"Visions," Said Lexaeus. Luxemas looked at him confused. "Visions of the past, visions of the present, visions of the future." Lexaeus stood up, and started to walk out of the room. He stopped short at the door and turned around, giving Luxemas a final look. "If there's one piece of advice I can give you, it's to keep your visions to yourself." With that said, he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Luxemas sighed and laid down on his stomach. He grabbed the pillow at the top of the bed, slammed his face into it and screamed as loud as he could. He still had no idea what was going on, where he was, or who he was, and something told him it was only going to get even more confusing.

God, I'm so glad I got this chapter done. I really hated this point, cause I didn't know how to move on with it. Oh well, now that it's done, I can move on! Yay!

-Aloiv out


End file.
